


The Troubles With Being Evil (Len x Reader)

by Peabean



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: How Do I Tag, i dont know what i'm doing, please forgive moi if this is bad, so bear that in mind while reading, this was originally a weird dream i had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peabean/pseuds/Peabean
Summary: Y/N was an ordinary girl. A high school drop out with too much time on her hands.She moved to an apartment, at first, she didn't know how much trouble this charming apartment would be. It gave no ulterior motive of mischief. But her floor mates did.They were an odd bunch, nothing stood out apart from their interesting hair colours and choice of clothing.But one stood out more than the others. Electric blue eyes and silky looking blonde hair tied into a pony tail. He was kind of short to be honest but Y/N was drawn to him for some reason. She didn't know why.Then it all began.***There are many benefits of being evil. Everyone is afraid of you, giving you the peace and quiet you deserve, nobody tells you what to do, nobody asks for unnecessary favours that you really don't want to do.Heisting, sabotaging, thieving. Really there was no end to the possibilities.Until you got caught.You see, there are some troubles with being evil.Miku and Kaito learnt this the hard way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first work on AO3, so I hope you enjoy it! This was originally a weird dream I had about the Vocaloids, but I turned it into an x reader for my lil sis. (She loooovveess Len.)
> 
> So thank you for clicking on this and I hope you enjoy!

Y/N was an ordinary girl. A high school drop out with too much time on her hands. Her parents had recently rented an apartment in the city for her to stay in while their house was being renovated. Her parents just so happened to be on a business trip in the few months Y/N's life had changed. Typical. Parents missed all the fun. Y/N thought lugging her heavy suitcase down the street, dodging the occasional straggler walking their dog would be the hard part.

Only Y/N was wrong; judging by what happens next, that is.

'Dog owners live in their own little world these days,' Y/N thought, as she continued on the path. 'Well, at least most. But you can never be too cautious.'

She'd made it to the lobby of the apartment, checking she'd gotten her room number right in her head. She let out a sigh of relief when she found out she'd gotten it right, the happiness evaporating into miniscule atoms of disappointment and sadness when she saw her key had the room number printed on a tag connected to it. Y/N made her way to the elevator, pressing the number 4 that lit up as the impact was made. The ride upwards was silent and awkward, even though Y/N had no company but herself. She assumed her floor would be like that as well.

Oh, how wrong she was.

The elevator doors opened with a ping! and Y/N stepped out, stumbling with her suitcase as she walked into the corridor, looking for the door that said 408. She'd found it in no time, seeing as it was near the beginning of the dark corridor. Some of the lights seem to have gone out, others were flickering, desperate to stay on while the surviving lights that shone down laughed in their non existent faces. Y/N inserted the key, turned the lock and stepped inside.

There was nothing special about her room. Sure, it was small, the living room area connecting with the bedroom, and the kitchen being the first main room you walked into. There was a wide open window at the back wall and a cold breeze blew in. Seriously, who didn't think not to close the window?! Not to mention the toilet room right next to the entry way was a bit uninviting. But it would be home for a couple months and Y/N would have to get used to it. She marched into the living room, setting down her suitcase on the floor. She paced around each of the rooms, getting a feel for the place.

It was then that she heard a noise. Like some thing was shifting. Or maybe, some one adjusting their position. It came from the bedroom and stopped as soon as Y/N went to investigate. Y/N peered cautiously into the tiny room. There was barely any room for the bed and a table bedside it, as well as little to no hiding spots for the assumed intruder. You could count the excuse of a closet in the corner of the room, but would anyone fit in there?

When the intruder didn't show themselves at the sound of Y/N's footsteps, Y/N took it into her own hands to uncover them. She slunk into the room like a highly trained ninja, keeping to the walls for visibility of the whole room. It appeared to be empty, but Y/N wasn't fooled that easily. She dropped to the floor silently, creeping forward to look under the bed, it was then that a figure could be seen, curled up to fit the small space under the bed. Y/N's horrified gaze met another's more calmer one.

Clearly it was a man. He wore a scarf and a white robe...or was it a jacket? Y/N really couldn't tell, but it wasn't his odd choice of clothing that stood out. No, it was his dark blue hair that almost blinded Y/N by the saturation of it. Too odd to be natural but too bright to be dye. There weren't even any roots! (That was, assuming he hadn't dyed his hair the day before.) Y/N felt a scream erupting in her throat and it took a hefty amount of effort to stop herself from calling the police. There was a man under her bed. The open window suddenly made a lot of sense.

"Um, might I ask, who are you and what are you doing under my bed?" Y/N demanded, struggling to keep her voice even. This man could be a kidnapper for all she knew. Did young men do that these days?

"I lost Betty." He said simply. Y/N waited for further information but it never came. She looked at him with confusion, pondering who on Earth Betty was.

"Betty....okaaay." Y/N said. "So, what's stopping me from calling the police? You know you've broken into my apartment room right? That's called breaking and entering. You're not supposed to do that."

"Oh. Okay then." The blue man crawled out from underneath the bed, shuffling slowly to the window. Y/N was shocked when he climbed out the window, disappearing into the cold evening. It took Y/N a while to process what happened. A man with blue hair had broken into her apartment, claimed he'd been looking for Betty (whoever the hell that was) and climbed out the window like it was nothing? Y/N needed sleep. She was just hallucinating. Everything would be fine in the morning.  
It wasn't fine.

Once she'd gotten herself settled into bed and drifted off to a deep sleep, she'd woken up writing off the incident from the previous day as a dream. She'd eaten a muesli bar for breakfast and decided to look around the fourth floor, hoping to get to know her floor mates. What a bad idea that was.

She wandered into a room with comfortable chairs in it at the end of the corridor. It was an open space with no door and a high ceiling. The chairs were all different colours, and placed neatly around a large clear coffee table. A bookshelf was tucked away in one corner and in the other was a door leading to the car park next door.

What Y/N saw next was...strange. There was a group of people, presumably her floor mates seated on the chairs, talking like old friends. Perhaps they were friends, Y/N had no idea.

They were an odd bunch, nothing stood out apart from their interesting hair colours and choice of clothing. It seemed they were all like that blue haired man from Y/N's dreams.  
But one stood out more than the others. Electric blue eyes and silky looking blonde hair tied into a pony tail. He was kind of short to be honest, a perfect fit for her midget closet, but Y/N was drawn to him for some reason. She didn't know why.

She shook her head, then as her surroundings became more real he noticed someone. A man with blue hair and a scarf, wearing his robe and jacket half breed, sitting on the floor next to a chair. The chair was a brighter blue than his hair (which was saying something) and the man appeared to be crying and striking the chair lovingly, repeating, "Betty....Betty....My love..." The occasion sniff too.

Y/N then realised. The incident in her dreams, wasn't s dream. That man had really broken into her apartment and survived climbing out a window.  
The others in the room noticed her presence a minute or two of Y/N's life changing contemplation. The first to notice was a young woman with light pink hair that reached past her shoulders. She had locks of her gorgeous hair leaving gracefully on her shoulder, the rest swaying with her every movement. Her eyes were a pale blue that was brought out by her hair colour. She was tall and beautiful, all her actions seemed elegant and precise like she was royalty. Her gaze shifted from the cards she was looking at in a card game she was playing with the other floor mates. Her lips pulled into a cherry smile as she saw Y/N, saying, 

"Are you the one who moved into 408 recently?" She was soft spoken and obviously a kind soul. When Y/N nodded, her smile broadened. "Why don't you play cards with us? Surely a newcomer will make things interesting, I've played with the others so may times its gotten a little boring."

Y/N figured playing cards wouldn't hurt, not when this young woman was being nice enough to offer Y/N to play with her. Surely stranger danger didn't apply in this situation, right?

Y/N made her way to the coffee table, surrounded with the brightly coloured chairs. Three other people were sitting there too, but the didn't seem to mind Y/N sitting down.

"I'm Luka Megurine by the way." The kind woman said, dealing seven cards to herself, Y/N and three other people that we're sitting at the coffee table.

"Uh, I'm, F/N (first name) L/N (last name)"

"Such a nice name," Luka commented.

"I wish I had a nice name." A girl with bright blonde hair and a massive white bow atop her head said, puffing her cheeks and resting her head on her hands, "honestly, what were my parents thinking when they named me?"

"Come on. Rin isn't a bad name." A girl with teal blue hair pulled high into long pig tails reassured. Y/N assumed they were friends as they nudged each other occasionally and giggled about random things.

"It is a bad name. It autocorrects to run! Do you know how many times I've had to add it to the dictionary? Too many!"

"I see your point..." The girl next to Rin said. She casually fiddled with strands of her long hair. Y/N wished she was graced with long hair like that, but then realised the pain it must be to deal with.

"Oh, how rude of me," the long haired girl said, snapping Y/N out of her thoughts. "I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Miku Hatsune," she looked to her side where a woman holding a Sake bottle snored. "I might as well introduce her too. She's Meiko. We don't know her last name, she's usually too drunk to remember. Or maybe that's an act..." Miku jolted, like she was brought back to reality. "Forgive me, I let my thoughts run away with me for a bit. Now, should I introduce the other?" She glanced at Luka, who had started shuffling the left over cards from when she'd dealt then. "I don't see why not..."

"Ooh ooh ooooh!" Rin exclaimed, jumping and waving her arms enthusiastically. "I wanna, I wanna!"

Rin got up from her chair and bounced over to where Y/N was seated.

"That loony over there with the chair, he's Kaito Shion. We don't know where he belongs, one day he just randomly climbed into my window out of the blue, and now he lives here."  
Rin pointed to the blonde haired boy Y/N noticed earlier. "He's Len Kagamine, my brother, a.k.a supreme banana breeder and pony tail master. Even Miku is jealous of his pony tail. I still think a man bun would've been better though."

"I can hear you." A voice cried out indignantly. It was higher than Y/N expected, a neutral between a girl voice and a boy voice. His arms were crossed and glaring daggers at his sister. "Man buns are lame"

"Excuse you, I think a man bun would make you look more like a guy than a pony tail can." Len huffed and looked away, spinning his wheelie chair around. So those chairs were wheelie chairs huh... Y/N could have a lot of fun with those.

"Anyways, the girly man next to Len is Gakupo Kamui, he's actually from the floor below, but he has no friends so he hangs out here." Rin made her way back to her own chair, with energy that Y/N struggled to find an end for. Rin then flopped down on her chair and spun it, complaining after that she was dizzy.

There was a gasp and then, "You're the girl from yesterday!" Kaito was pointing at Y/N, dark blue eyes sparkling like a child. "You didn't help me find Betty!" He stroked the chair next to him then as Y/N was about to answer, he seemed to loose interest in Y/N and hugged one of Betty's chair legs. It looked like Betty wasn't a who after all, more like a what.  
Kaito confused Y/N, he probably confused everyone, but what confused her the most was why she was so drawn to the boy with electric blue eyes and a hating of man buns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~A lil preview~
> 
> Rin caught Len's eye and she smirked smugly, like she knew exactly what he was thinking. She probably did, so she must've known Y/N would probably be the death of Len. With her stupidly cute laugh and her stupidly nice face.
> 
> But it didn't mean anything, Len was just a good observer, he'd noticed Luka's beauty when he first met her and he'd noticed how nice Miku's hair was, he'd even noticed how silky Gakupo's hair was. Len wondered what shampoo he used.
> 
> This was no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to The Troubles With Being Evil!
> 
> This is where the weirdness of my dream comes in...
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Things definitely got much livelier for Y/N after she moved into her apartment. A week later and she realised that floor four was never quiet. Even if it seemed like it, there was always someone awake at the early hours of the day, making a ruckus. Y/N usually slept through these events, she really wasn't a morning person, but today was different. It started at 3AM, the 'Spooky Hour' as Kaito called it. There was no noise apart from someone's TV being on and playing a strange assortment of music. Like a mix between tiki music and rap, with a hint for classical orchestral instruments and opera in the background. Y/N didn't stir when there was a yell, she passed it off as Rin and Len arguing about man buns, as they always did. Y/N also didn't stir when there was multiple slams of the doors, or when footsteps pounded on the floor as if someone was running. She stirred when the yells got louder and closer and when she heard knocking on her own door. She jolted awake, taking a minute to rub the sleep from her eyes and wake herself up more. She trudged to her door, unlocking it and peering out. Rin and Len stood in the doorway and their resemblance to each other startled Y/N. Of course, she knew they were siblings, twins in fact, but she didn't expect them to look so alike standing next to each other.

"You've got to see this, Y/N." Rin said, bouncing on the balls of her feet, excitement evident in her voice. More yells and screams echoed in the halls as they waited Y/N's reply. When none came, and a confused look took its place, Len tool it upon himself to pursuaide her.

"It's the good cush. You don't want to miss it." Len added, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Do I really want to?" Y/N asked warily, unsure if whatever the twins were talking about was worth seeing.

"Trust us -" Rin started.

"- It's a once in a lifetime experience." Len finished.

Y/N still wasn't certain, but how bad could it be? Whatever it was, Rin and Len seemed desperate to get her to see it, so Y/N found herself agreeing to see what the commotion was about.

She regretted it.

Rin and Len led her to the open room she'd played cards in on her first day at the apartment. She'd discovered that the fourth floor residents spent a lot of their time in that room, and they'd even added a mini fridge to keep snacks in while they hung out there. As well as taking the time to name it THE ROOM, caps lock and all, seeing as calling it the open space would be troublesome. Once Rin, Len and Y/N had arrived, Y/N instantly saw why it was a 'once in a lifetime experience'.

It was pandemonium, the colourful chairs had been thrown around willy nilly, most toppled over like fallen soldiers. Only a few survivors stood, mourning their losses. Books from the bookshelf in the corner were flung onto the floor, the dark carpet rumpled and fraying. Kaito was circling around THE ROOM stomping his feet and yelling a war cry. He held a sheer white bra in one hand, waving it around like a flag. Meiko was wrestling with Kaito's other arm, leaning back to try and make him fall over. She was screeching like a banshee, clawing at Kaito's arm then gnawing on his hand. A stray Sake bottle was laying wasted on the floor, smashed and heartbroken. A few drips of the beverage had spilt on the floor, but there wasn't really much in it to begin with. Meiko was very efficient.

Luka and Miku were yelling, trying to get the bra away from Kaito, Miku clawing at him and hissing, snatching the bra away after much distress and effort. Luka was trying to separate Kaito and Meiko, who were now scratching, hitting and kicking each other with the occasional bite.

"HE STOLE MY BRA!!!" Meiko yelled in rage when Luka managed to separate her from Kaito, "THIS IS AN ACT OF THE HIGHEST TREASON!!!"

"Calm down, calm down," Luka soothed, patting Meiko's shoulder, "we can sort this out. I'm sure Kaito has an explanation..."

"Ugh," Meiko moaned, smacking her forehead and yawning, "I need a drink, preferably of Sake -" She stopped, eyes drifting to the broken Sake bottle, its contents spilling like blood on the floor. "Noooooooooo! My BABYYYYY!!!" She ran over to the broken bottle, picking it up and cradling it in her arms as if it was a newborn baby, "who did this to yoooouuu?" Her expression darkened, and turning to Kaito she said, "it was YOU! YOU DID THIS!!! I will hunt you down, and you will have hell to pay. I will -"

"Hush, child." A voice said from the doorway of THE ROOM. It was deep and soothing, well to people like Meiko anyway. It came from behind Rin, Len and Y/N who were also standing in the doorway, watching the scene fold out into madness.

"Don't make a mess of the Sake," Gakupo said, noticing Meiko had pressed her face against the small puddle of Sake, whispering to it. Her short brown hair had soaked up some of the beverage, now sticky. Flipping his purple Rapunzel Hair, Gakupo added, "why don't I buy you some more from the shops, hm?"

Meiko looked up at him, her brown eyes pleading, "yes, please."

"Get up then, we'll go now." Gakupo turned to Luka, "you'll have to deal with the other." He glanced down at Rin, Len and Y/N, "or maybe get them to sort it out." And with that, he walked out THE ROOM, a sniffling Meiko following after him, still cradling the broken Sake bottle.

All eyes turned to the three now left in the doorway, Len smirked, nudging Y/N. "He's all yours, Y/N, you look like you can handle him." When Y/N made a sound of protest, Len added, "didn't you say he broke into your room? You've already handled him once, why not again?"

"Because," Y/N said slowly, "Once was enough."

"Now, now, children, let's not throw each other under the bus," Rin announced, pushing her way past Len and Y/N and making her way over to Kaito, "I the great Rin Kagamine, will handle the ferocious beast in honour of Y/N, who bravely fought against it once already." This caught the attention of the others in the room, all eyes were on her as she circled around Kaito like a ring master. "Fear not children, I will handle this, because I am Rin Kagamine, the one who will tame the beast and save the Kingdom -"  
"We don't live in the Medieval times, Rin, you don't need to be dramatic."

"Hmph, fine then, handle Kaito yourself." She stomped over to the bookshelf in fake anger, "I will be over here watching you tame Kaito. Go on, Len, be a man."  
Len glared, then, reluctantly walking to where Kaito sat, Betty by his side. Y/N didn't know how the chair had gotten there, and neither did anyone else. (Well, apart from Kaito, obviously.)

"Yo, buddy, my bro, broski, I think it'd be best if you...uh, went back to the - um, your room."

Kaito didn't listen, at least, it wasn't obvious if he had, it was hard to tell with Kaito.

Len coughed, then cleared his throat. "Ummm... If you don't listen then...uh, I will...kidnap...Betty?" Kaito looked up, a dark shadow passed over his face and Len gulped.  
"You'd kidnap Betty, hmmm? I don't think so."

Kaito got up from where he sat next to Betty, and stalked out THE ROOM, carrying Betty with him. Len felt sorry for that chair, he really did.

"Thought you were a gonner there for a second." Rin commented, expression smug since she didn't have to feel Kaito's wrath.

"Oh my, Len, that was sooo brave!" Miku exclaimed, face lighting up. Y/N felt a pang in her heart, she didn't know what it was, so she decided to ignore it. Even if it did leave an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I wouldn't call it brave," Rin commented, "more like forceful bravery, or maybe pity. From me, mostly."

"Yeah," Y/N agreed, "I just feel sorry for you now, you've had to handle Kaito all by yourself."

"I've had to deal with him for more than a year," Len said matter-of-factly, "I still don't know how nobody in the other floors have noticed him. He literally turned up and decided to steal one of the empty rooms, then boom! he just stayed."

"How intriguing," Y/N said, "does anyone know where he came from?"

"We just don't question it," Miku explained, "we've put up with drunk Meiko, so I think we can handle Kaito."

"But you need to be careful," Rin added, "talk shit about Betty and it's all over."

"He's not that weird when he talks about the things he's interested in," Luka said, being the kind person she was, "he knows a lot about ice cream,"

"It' kind of interesting too," Miku continued, "he once told me how to make the perfect ice cream from scratch, and of course, I tried it to see if he was making it up, and it was surprisingly the best ice cream I've eaten in my life."

"Interesting," Y/N commented, "quite interesting indeed."

Len groaned, "ugh, you've been hanging around Rin for too long. Once you start talking like her it's already too late. You will never escape."

"Tee hee!" Rin giggled, bouncing over to Y/N, then slinging an arm around her shoulders. "We're buddies now." She then poked her tongue out at Len when he rolled his eyes.  
Luka laughed, it was a melodic sound, one that made you want to laugh too. "Looks like it'll always be lively around here."

"Pfft," Len scoffed, "when is it not?"

"When you're sound asleep, not making a sound." Y/N retorted, smirking.

"You wound me, Y/N." Len said in mock hurt, placing a hand on his chest like Y/N had stabbed him in the heart.

"I wound you gladly," Y/N said, then adding as an afterthought, "ha! You spoke like Rin!"

Shock and dread filled Len's features as he inwardly groaned, "nooooooooo!"

Everyone laughed at him, because that's what friends are for. To laugh at your misfortune, he had amazing friends.

Y/N just giggled and Len found himself staring for a split second longer than he should have, it surprised him because Y/N was just a random person who was a stranger not too long ago. He barely even knew her but he found himself thinking her laugh was cute and pleasant to hear, just like her smile made her face brighten up which made her features breathtaking.

Rin caught Len's eye and she smirked smugly, like she knew exactly what he was thinking. She probably did, so she must've known Y/N would probably be the death of Len. With her stupidly cute laugh and her stupidly nice face.

But it didn't mean anything, Len was just a good observer, he'd noticed Luka's beauty when he first met her and he'd noticed how nice Miku's hair was, he'd even noticed how silky Gakupo's hair was. Len wondered what shampoo he used.

This was no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> Did you enjooyyyyy???
> 
> (I am so sorry, I am not a pervert I swear, that bra scene was for the laughs)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo 3 chappieeeeesss
> 
>  
> 
> (lol im just copying this in from the original document. look at moi i em so smart)

Days passed and Y/N slowly got to know her floor mates after the Stolen Bra Incident. They had many tales of the fourth floor's shenanigans to tell and Y/N found herself fascinated at how a small group of people could have such interesting lives when their apartment was anything but. Of course, this meant Y/N got caught up in the odd situations that the fourth floor got up to. She'd recently witnessed Len's banana breeding hobby, which was quite misleading in her opinion. Y/N had thought Len grew bananas as a hobby, you know, like a normal person would. But no Len had to go on 'missions' - as he called them - to the grocery stores at midnight to 'save' the neglected bananas. Only once a sufficient amount of bananas were saved did he actually get to the 'breeding' part.

This was only one of the weird activities Y/N's floor mates got up to. Meiko had a whole cupboard in her apartment room full of Sake bottles, mostly empty as she kept them so they won't be forgotten. Even the broken ones like the unfortunate Sake bottle in the Stolen Bra Incident. But it didn't stop there, sometimes Y/N found a stray Sake bottle laying on her kitchen counter, or another one of the floor's residents would find one in their apartments. It happened often enough that they all just thought of it as a normal occurrence.

Kaito brewed ice cream every Sunday, and they all ate it for their desserts, or, if they were hardcore like Y/N, for breakfast. (It is the most important meal of the day, what could be more important than gourmet ice cream?) Kaito made many different flavours, ranging from banana, cookies and cream, Sake and even a tuna one made specially for Luka. (It tasted good too, oddly enough)

Rin had apparently bought several toy trucks and tractors for unknown reasons, and kept them hidden in an obscured corner in her room. Similarly to the stray Sake bottles, Y/N occasionally found a tractor outside her or another room as she walked down to corridor. Again, no one thought anything of it, they'd had enough experience with strange behaviours due to Kaito and drunk Meiko.

Although she knew a lot about her new friends, there were some things that she didn't know.

It began late at night when Y/N and the rest of the group hung out in THE ROOM, they'd been doing regular meet ups there each Friday, to hear how everyone's week was going. For some, it was good, others not so much.

"Urgh," Rin groaned, "there are too many truck toys in my apartment..."

Len snorted, "Why don't you stop buying them?"

Rin stared for a moment, her eyes wide like saucers. "You think I buy the toys?"

"Well, duh. They're in your room."

It was Rin's turn to snort, "No! I don't buy them! Why would I need so many? They just randomly appeared one day, so I moved them and now I have a collection." Rin then turned to Y/N, who was seated next to her, listening in on the conversation. "Anyway, how was your week Y/N? Settling in okay?"

"Its been great," Y/N replied, "I think I'm settling in okay, I just feel like I'm not at interesting as you all are."

"What?!" Rin gasped dramatically, "You're plenty interesting! I've never met anyone who can draw like you can! I've seen your art, Y/N, it's amazing!"

Y/N suddenly felt sheepish and embarrassed. The truth was no one had complimented her artworks, most of the time people thought she could be doing something more useful with her time. Like studying.

"Really?" She asked, "I'm sure they're not that good, but I appreciate the compliment."

"Oooh, so polite" Len said mischievously, smirking like the devil, "Bet you've never engaged yourself in scandalous activities hm?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"E-excuse me?" Y/N knew Len was kinda dirty minded but not to this extent. "I...I'll have you know that I'm a pure soul, unlike you, a sinner."

"I've never done that stuff!" Len protested, "I just thought it'd be good to know if you have."

"But why? That's not a conversation that's appropriate for young ears." Y/N covered Rin's ears, glaring daggers at Len. "Why did you want to know if I have anyway?"

"I don't," Len said simply, shrugging, "You just looked uncomfortable when Rin complimented you so that's the first thing that came to my mind."

Y/N was flattered and at the same time concerned for Len's mental health. Why was that the first thing that came to mind? Why not book interests, or a favourite TV show? But, to be honest, Y/N wasn't used to compliments. She never got any growing up or when she showcased her work to her old friends. So in a way, Len had helped her feel less uncomfortable. But, by making her uncomfortable about...other topics.

"Well, um...thanks for the consideration?"

"You're very welcome, mademoiselle," Len said with a wink. Y/N felt her cheeks heat up slightly, it wasn't because she liked Len. No, of course not. She merely noticed how attractive that action was on Len's features, he was pretty, even for a boy but it was nothing special to Y/N. She was just observing.

"Uuuuhhh, not the French," Rin complained, groaning loud enough for people on the moon to hear, "I thought you dropped French."

"I did, doesn't mean I don't remember stuff. Unlike you."

"Now now," Luka said calmly, "no fighting."

"As Shakira would say," Miku added in the background. Luka was about to reply when there was a high pitched scream in the direction of Kaito's room. He'd left early to 'put Betty to bed', whatever that meant. The group moved cautiously to investigate, creeping silently to room four, then a brave soul (Luka) opened the door with a loud creak. Kaito usually forgot to oil his door as no one else had the same problem.

Inside, they expected Kaito to have seen a spider, or had dropped Betty out the window by accident, but that wasn't the case.

They saw two figures, one was a complete stranger, laying on the floor dramatically, whining. He had dark brown hair and tanned skin, his eyes were a dull grey. Kaito was standing a fair way from him, holding Betty tightly in his arms. His expression was one of disgust, like the one he gave anyone when they touched Betty. A dark shadow passed over his face and his eyes glinted with murderous intent.

Luka stood bravely at the doorway, hands on her hips and expression disapproving. "What, might I ask, is going on here?"

Kaito hissed at the stranger, then said, "He snuck into my room. And stole it." Y/N almost laughed, as Kaito had done the same thing to her the day she arrived, she struggled to keep her laughter at bay, but eventually the urge subsided.

"I did not steal your room, you stole mine." The stranger protested, pointing and accusing finger in Kaito's direction.

"I believe this room was empty when Kaito moved in," Luka said slowly, "I've been here the longest out of everyone, and I have no recollection of you ever living here. But you're not that special, so maybe I forgot about you... Hard to say."

If the stranger was offended, he didn't show it. Instead of throwing a tantrum for Luka's snarky remark, he said, "I could explain if that creep would stop hissing at my gorgeous face." It was no secret that this stranger had blessed features, he had a jawline sharper than a knife and and athletic build, but he was definitely a prick.

"Kaito," Luka said kindly, "we can sort this out, take Betty to THE ROOM, and we'll all have a chat." She glared coldly at the stranger, who gave a disgusted sound as he got to his feet.

They made their way to THE ROOM, but no one sat down, they were all waiting skeptically for this stranger's explanation.

"I, Justin Promenski-Jacobs-Boothaham III, rented the apartment that creep was in ages ago. Like, years. I go on a yearly holiday, and come back to this?" He gestured unpleasantly around THE ROOM, "it is disgraceful, I am far too handsome to deal with this. Just give me my apartment and there'll be no trouble."

"But, you see," Luka said icily, "that was years ago. Just because you were away for a year doesn't mean you can barge in here and claim your apartment again when it's already being used. Renting an apartment means you can get kicked out at any time. Suck it up, rich boy, you're going to have to move."

Justin gagged, "You don't get to speak to me that way, my father owns this building and I'm not going to move just because you tell me to. Even if you are a pretty lady."

"Then move into the many unoccupied apartments here. Or, preferably another building." Luka was having enough of this, the apartment was empty, so Kaito moved in. He payed for it and now some rich dude was being a snob about his empty for a year apartment being taken?

Justin sighed, then gritted his teeth, "Fine then. Fine, I don't care, I'll move into a new apartment. I've had enough, you win. Now do me a favour and leave me alone."

"Gladly." Luka called, as Justin strided down the corridor like he owned the place (which, of course, his father did) and into elevator where he was out of sight. No one spoke for a moment, then Miku cried, "Oh. My. God. That was awesome, Luka! You totally roasted him!"

Luka smiled sheepishly, "It was nothing, really."

"Thanks..." Kaito muttered from the corner where he usually sat, Betty beside him as usual.

"Any time," Luka said cheerfully, then turning to Gakupo who had joined the fun when he heard the scream, "If he bothers us again, can you get out your katana to scare him? That'd be funny, he really is a prick."

Gakupo nodded, "Happy to do so."

"Now, then..." Luka said, clasping her hands, "It's getting late, so I'm going to bed, make sure you all don't stay up too late, I've organised a Karaoke Night for us tomorrow, as planned."

Y/N had totally forgot about the Karaoke Night plans made the previous week. Luka had thought it was a good idea to hang out together and get to know each other better. Y/N had agreed immediately, she'd never been to a Karaoke Night before.

There were yells of excitement and everyone hurried off to their apartments. On the way to her apartment, Y/N was stopped by Rin.

"Hey, Y/N," Rin said, tapping Y/N's shoulder, "Do you wanna sleep over at Me and Len's place? We thought that a sleepover would be fun...but if you don't want to then...that's fine..."

"Really? A sleepover?" Y/N asked excitedly, she'd had a few sleepovers before and she'd loved them. Especially the ones where they snuck out. "Of course I want to! Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno, I just asked in case," Rin smiled widely, "But it's all Gucci."

Y/N bounced on the balls of her feet, eager, "I'll go get my stuff now!" She hurried off, grabbing a small bag and stuffing the essentials in. She had only just finished unpacking and a few boxed were still lying around, making it hard to navigate where she went, but in the end, she was all set. A toothbrush, clothes, blankets and pillows were all she needed.

She made her way to room no. two, the apartment the twins shared. Y/N didn't know where their parents were, or how they'd decided to rent an apartment, but that information was private and she wasn't going to pry.

Y/N knocked loudly on the door, it opened swiftly a few seconds later, Rin was at the door dressed in a plain orange nightgown that reached slightly above her knees. Her short hair had been clipped back, away from her face with a cute cat clip. "Wow, you went all out." She said, looking at Y/N's pillows and blankets in her hands.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for sleepovers."

"Good, coz me and Len are too." Rin led Y/N though the doorway and into what Y/N thought was the living room. There was a TV positioned on the wall with the necessary gadgets like a DVD player underneath. There was even a PS4 positioned to the side, the vertical line of light that emitted from it glowed blue. There was a white coffee table in the center, surrounded by two black couches on a yellow and orange striped carpet. The bedrooms were located behind wooden doors in the mini corridor that Y/N had walked through on her way in. She assumed the toilet room was located there was well. There was a kitchen placed next to the living room on the opposite side from the corridor, a wall stood in front of it with a large entryway to get inside. Len sat at the couches in the living room, short body stretched out on them.

"Yo Leeeennnnn! Y/N is here!" Rin announced, "She brought pillows and blankets too!"

Len smiled evilly, "I just finished planning what fun we're gonna have," he turned to Y/N, his smile broadening, "you're in for a ride, Y/N."

Indeed she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo
> 
> did you enjoy Justin Promenski-Jacobs-Boothaham III???
> 
> He's important laterrrr ohononohonohn


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're right," Miku said after some thought, "I need to be willing to make sacrifices." Y/N wasn't sure if the smile Miku gave Kaito was sweet or sinister, "I knew having you on board with this was a good idea." She suddenly stood up, Y/N could tell by the stomp of her feet on the artificial wooden floorboards, "It's getting late, people will be waking up soon. We must hurry." The trio took this as their queue to leave, rushing what they hoped was silently back to room no. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI this is where the good shit happens

"Alright, Y/N," Len said, smirking and rubbing his hands together like a mosquito, "I have a carefully concocted a plan which will make tonight quite interesting. First, we will play the typical sleepover games, truth or dare, spin the bottle, stuff like that. Then, when it gets to the early hours of the morning, will the real fun come." He pauses dramatically, possibly waiting for one of the girls to protest, but when none did he continued. "I heard Miku and Kaito talking on my way back here from my travels of the Banana Heist, that Gakupo and Meiko were  _together._ Like,  _dating._  So, as the curious children we are, we're going to see if these rumours are true. By following them on their morning date. Sound good?"

   "Wow," Y/N said, "they're  _datin_ g?"

   "We will find out soon enough."

    "You've outdone yourself bro," Rin said, acknowledging Len's supreme scheming skills, "but if we're really going to find out if Gakupo and Meiko are dating, then won't we need time to plan? We could skip the typical games and go straight onto the main scheme."

   "Hm, we could..." Len muttered, thinking hard, "but it really depends on what Y/N wants to do, I don't really mind what, but the scheme would be preferred."

   "I think that's a good idea, we only have a couple of hours if they're going out in the morning. The Justin Incident happened at around 3AM, and last time I checked, it was 5 in the morning."

   "True," Rin agreed, "We really won't have enough time for the games if we want a sufficient amount of sleep for Karaoke later in the day."

   "Alright, peeps!" Len announced, "Listen up! Phase One of the ' _Are Meiko and Gakupo Dating Scheme'_ is to do something similar to a mission brief, so I can tell you all the juicy details I overheard. Second Phase, is to sneakily follow those in question. The final and Third Phase, is to observe and conclude whether or whether not Meiko and Gakupo are dating. Then we make of back here in time for nobody to notice us disappear."

   Rin and Y/N nodded, eager and determined to put the plan in motion. Once the plan was clear, Len moved on to tell them about the 'juicy details' he overheard. Apparently, Meiko and Gakupo had planned a date in the morning when everyone was most likely sleeping so they wouldn't be found out. But little did they know Kaito was nearby, hearing every word. Len didn't know exactly how and where Kaito heard it, but that didn't really matter. The date would start at 6:00, but they would leave at 5:30 so no one would notice them leave. They would be at a cafe for an hour, then go back separately with lengthy intervals so it seemed like the date had never happened. Meiko had even taken the time to not drink the Sake she had bought with Gakupo in the Stolen Bra Incident so she would be sober and free of a hangover.

   With all the details out the way, the trio made their way out of the twins' apartment and slunk down the hall, keeping close to the wall and taking off their shoes for minimal sound. They made it to the elevator without anyone noticing them or making a sound. The only noise that could be heard was the light _ping!_ of the elevator as it opened its doors. Getting out was easy from there. Go down to the ground floor, make their way to the lobby and walk freely out the main doors, ready to begin Phase One.

   Len hadn't caught the address of the cafe, but he had caught sight of Gakupo's ridiculously purple hair that was too long to be anything but artificial. Or maybe it wasn't, Len couldn't be sure, all he knew was that Gakupo's pony tail was one to rival his own. Len pointed to when Meiko and Gakupo were walking, side by side, shoulders bumping occasionally. They walked past the entrance to he carpark next door to the apartment building, and stopped at a crossing, waiting for the walking man to go green. The trio took this chance to get a fair way towards the supposed couple, keeping enough distance between them so they weren't noticed. Although Gakupo and Meiko didn't notice them, other people did. Why wouldn't they? They were wearing their pyjamas after all, not bothering to change in fear of losing sight of those they were following. They ignored the stares and kept going, stopping and starting occasionally to keep the right amount of distance between them.

   It took them a while, but they eventually made it to the cafe that Gakupo and Meiko had chosen. They had taken many detours in case anyone they knew passed by them, but what they didn't know was that three were following them, eager to know if the rumour was true.

   They sat down at a table outside the cafe, which was convenient, but they didn't know that, did they?

   "What would you like to order?" Meiko asked Gakupo sweetly, a tone she'd never used around the other residents in the apartment.

   "Hm...I don't know..." Gakupo thought for a moment, then said, "Why don't you choose something for me?"

   Meiko gasped in excitement (can you even do that?) "We can choose things for each other! It'll be a surprise!"

   They agreed to that, Meiko choosing a classing breakfast dish of bacon, eggs and toast for Gakupo, and Gakupo choosing a pancake dish with ice cream, strawberries and maple syrup for Meiko. They both liked the dishes that they chose for each other, a  _sign_ as Len had muttered.

   The trio watched them for a while, eventually concluding the frequent bumping of knees, the hand holding across and underneath the table and the kiss that was shared when they decided to leave, as  _definitely not platonic._

Feeling giddy with happiness, Meiko and Gakupo parted ways, and the trio ran back to the apartment, desperate not to get there after Gakupo. When they saw the familiar transparent walls of the lobby, they started to slow down. Once they arrived back in the apartment building, they began sneakily getting in the elevator, taking off their shoes on the way up, and crept silently back to Rin and Len's apartment. When they were safely inside, they flopped onto the couches of the living room with a burst of chatter.

   " _Oh my god,_ I didn't expect it to be  _real,"_ Rin exclaimed with disbelief, eyes wide with shock that, yes, Gakupo and Meiko were dating. They even  _kissed!_  No one kisses each other on the lips platonically, unless of course, they're practicing for when they kiss their crush, but fanfiction states that maybe that isn't always platonic either.

   "I  _know,_ I can't believe it either!" Y/N said with the same disbelief as Rin. But not Len, no he  _kne_ w all along that Meiko and Gakupo _had_ to be dating. He'd noticed the bright look in Meiko's eyes when Gakupo offered to buy her more Sake during the Stolen Bra Incident. And, during the Justin Incident they had been closer to eachother than acquaintances would be.

   " _I_ suspected all along that they were together. Haven't you  _seen_ how close they are now? But it's like they just became friends over night..." Len pondered this. He didn't understand how the fact Gakupo and Meiko were dating had gone unsaid and hidden for who knows how long. "I'm pretty sure they've been dating for  _months_ now. I just feel it. But now the question is,  _why_ are they hiding it?"

   Everyone thought about this, but Y/N's thoughts were elsewhere. Wouldn't it be nice to have someone you were extremely close with, that you could tell  _anythin_ g and they won't judge? She found herself thinking about having someone that loved her in a way different than they loved everyone else important in their lives. She realized that she  _wanted_ that. She wanted someone to stay up late with and ramble about nonsense to, she wanted someone that she could share small moments with, she wanted someone she could touch in a more intimate way than anyone else in her life. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone running past the doorway that led to the corridor of the twins' apartment. She then realised that the door had been left open in the hurry of talking about what they had witnessed.

   Y/N turned to the twins, wondering if they too noticed the blurred figure of a female dart past their room. The looks of wariness and curiosity on her friends' faces told her that they were wondering the same thing.

   "Did you see that?" Rin whispered, urgency in her voice.

   "Yeah," Y/N answered, her voice hushed. She looked over to Len, then asked, "Did you?"

   Len nodded, "I think it was Miku." Y/N's look of shock matched Rin's perfectly. If they were toys sold in the store, they'd be a matching set. "Didn't you see the teal hair? Or was it just me?"

   "Maybe we're all paranoid?" Y/N said, filling in the awkward silence that would've come.

   "No..." Rin's voice was steady and her jaw set and determined. "We should investigate. We'll only know then, right?"

   Y/N and Len nodded, no one said a word as they once again crept down the corridor. They decided to check THE ROOM, as the figure had ran in that direction. Their socks made no sound against the plastic floor, Y/N swore she felt eyes on her back, she turned multiple times on the way to THE ROOM. She started to feel as if she  _was_ paranoid. Before she could make any conclusions about her mental state, they had reached the opening to THE ROOM, and they huddled themselves in the corner where they couldn't be seen. The way the doorway was constructed gave the trio an advantage, a wall was placed, and it looked like someone had cut out a large rectangular shape, making a doorway but leaving some of the wall on either side. It reminded Y/N of how the twins' kitchen entrance was constructed.

   Two voices floated around the room, and the trio listened in on what was being said.

   "-I  _know_ they're together, I  _swear_ they are! I've  _seen_ the little late night schemes they pull, I  _know_ it." Y/N recognized Miku's voice, it was nothing like how she heard it before. Not cheerful and enchanting in a way that made you want to be friends with her, now it was filled with frustration and an underlying anger that surprised Y/N. She didn't know Miku was capable of sounding that angry, she was always so kind hearted. Whoever she was talking about must have done something bad _. Really bad._

"I know how you feel, Miku." It was Kaito's voice this time, it was sadder than Y/N expected, but the words were still spoken softly as they always had been. "After you told me about Meiko and Gakupo, things haven't been the same. Betty no longer gives me the comfort I need to get through the day... I...I just want to  _break_ something... Preferably Gakupo's  _head_ , but as you've said before, we don't always get what we want."

   "True, true," Miku agreed, "So, Kaito...Will you help me? I need you for this, no one will suspect Innocent Kaito of what we're going to do. Will you help bring down my enemies so I can be with the one I love? So  _you_ can be with the one  _you_ love?"

   "Of course," Kaito agreed with more certainty in his voice than he'd ever had. Y/N suddenly felt like this was a private conversion, but neither Rin, nor Len seemed to be backing down so Y/N wouldn't either. They'd see this through till the end. "I'll help you if it means you'll help me. That's how it's always been, hasn't it Miku?"

   Y/N didn't see it but by the euphoric tone in Miku's voice, Y/N could tell that the teal haired female was smirking when she said, "Indeed..." Then her euphoria was gone and replaced with disgust. "Ugh I'm talking like Rin again...I really need to stop hanging around her." 

   She said  _Rin_ like she'd seen a piece of garbage. Y/N felt Rin tense beside her, her hands clenched into fists but never acting on her anger. Y/N listened intently, hoping on a slim chance that Miku didn't mean what she said. Didn't mean the harshness in her words or the way she sounded when she said,      

   "Y/N's the first to go, she's the most trouble. Even more than Gakupo - don't give me that look, Kaito - I'll explain. We don't know much about her, she hasn't been here long and we have no idea what she's capable of. She's also smart, I'm sure of it. It disgusts me that I have to compliment her to make you see,  _she needs to go._  She's a danger to our plans." Miku's words were as sharp as knives, they plunged deep in Y/N's heart and hurt like a re-opened wound that was thought to be healed.

 It was Y/N's turn to tense and clench her fists, she looked down, too scared to make eye contact with the twins.  _Of course_ this would happen. It always does, always will.  _Of course_ Miku hated her,  _of course_ Rin and Len would be next. Maybe Rin and Len were involved too, a small voice in the back of Y/N's head said, its voice burned like hot wax and tore away at her heartstrings. Y/N told herself not to think that way, Rin had been hurt by Miku's words too, if she and Len were in on this, then that wouldn't have happened.

   "I don't know why you torture yourself, Miku." Kaito was saying when Y/N snapped out of her thoughts. She was glad of that. "You could always just move, say it was family business. We can still get the job done, we don't  _need_ to be here in the apartment."

   There was an exasperated sigh, then, "I  _know_ that. I  _know_ it'd be easier if we moved, but Len isn't anywhere but  _her_ e. If I'm to stay with him as much as possible, we  _need to stay."_ She let out a breath to calm herself. She couldn't get carried away, she needed to keep her composure. In a few more minutes she would've been yelling and screaming, she couldn't have that, even if it meant being patient with Kaito. "I'm sure you'll understand," she said quieter, "Meiko's also here, If we leave then you can't be close to her anymore."

   "I''m willing to make the needed sacrifices if it means that, in the end I will be the one to kiss her lips, take her on dates and make her happy like Gakupo does. I'm willing to wait." Kaito was being unusually wise. He often made no sense and talked only of loving Betty. What was this about loving  _Meiko?_

   "You're right," Miku said after some thought, "I need to be willing to make sacrifices." Y/N wasn't sure if the smile Miku gave Kaito was sweet or sinister, "I knew having you on board with this was a good idea." She suddenly stood up, Y/N could tell by the stomp of her feet on the artificial wooden floorboards, "It's getting late, people will be waking up soon. We must hurry." The trio took this as their queue to leave, rushing what they hoped was silently back to room no. two.

   Nobody had thought this would happen. Innocent, Betty loving Kaito and kind, cheerful Miku were plotting something. And it didn't seem good.

   No one had thought this would happen, and no one knew what was in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you're shooketh


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (・｀ω´・)

It was all a blur until Rin slammed the door of her and Len's apartment. The trio made their way to the living room, breathing heavily. Y/N looked over to the twins, their eyes equally as wide as her own. No one said a word, they didn't need to. Their thoughts were exactly the same.

_What just happened?_

   Rin was the first one to speak up, "Is anyone as freaked out as I am right now?"

   "I think it's safe to say we're all freaked out..." Len commented sourly, "We  _did_ just hear a master plan being concocted."

   "Yeah," Y/N agreed, "But I still can't believe it's  _Miku_ who's doing the planning." Y/N was certainly confused about that fact. Miku was so nice to Y/N when she arrived, and because of Miku's kindness, she felt less uncomfortable around the others. "And not to mention  _Kaito._  Miku was right, no one would suspect him."

   "He's so innocent too," Rin mused, a thoughtful expression on her face, "I just can't imagine him or Miku doing something like this."

   "A shocker, really," Len agreed, "But is  _anyone_ going to address the more serious issue?" He waited for a reply from the girls, before sighing exasperatedly, "You know, about the whole ' _Y/N has to go, she's a threat, bla bla bla.'_  " He said it in a high squeaky voice that was apparently an impression of Miku.

   "I was trying to avoid that!" Rin exclaimed, "Imagine how Y/N feels! She's basically a target for who-knows-what, and we don't know what Miku's gonna do!" After her outburst, Rin breathed heavily, catching her breath as Y/N and Len were silent, "We may not ever know, Miku and Kaito were talking about the possibility of leaving, y'know."

   "We can't be sure they're actually going to leave," Y/N added, she was still a little shaken from the things Miku said, but in a way, Rin's outburst helped her realize she had friends who cared about her. It didn't matter what one person said. "Miku was pretty insistent. I wonder why..."

   "Pfft, isn't it obvious?" Rin said, crossing her arms, "Len's got a psycho after him."

  " _What_ " Len answered in monotone, his expression one of somewhat annoyance.

   Rin burst out laughing then, but it wasn't like her usual one. Not bubbly or cheerful, it was hollow and forced. There was a hint of uncertainty, like she didn't know whether that moment was an appropriate time for laughing. "Surely you didn't miss that? Not with the whole, ' _We can't leave, Kaito. Len is here, so we HAVE to STAAAYYY!_  Bullshit. You're worried aren't you?"

   Len didn't say anything, he looked down at the floor from where he was sitting, cross legged on the fluffy carpet. It was a while before he spoke, but when he did his voice was quiet, "I guess you could say that." He thought for a minute, "But I'm more worried for Y/N, the way Miku's voice sounded..." She shivered and wore an expression closely representing one you'd get after eating something disgusting.

   Y/N felt her chest swell with an unknown feeling, tying her stomach into knots. She didn't know whether it was the chill Miku's voice sent down her spine, or the way Y/N's breath hitched at Len's words. He was worried about  _her._  What about himself? He knew was in danger as well, right? 

   "Yeah, I know what you mean..." Rin nodded in agreement, her face mirroring Len's. "She's - well,  _was,_ my friend."

   "This news must be big for you," Y/N said, she shifted her position on the cushiony sofa, she clutched a silky pillow in her hands.

   "Mmmhmm..." Rin directed her gaze away from Y/N, deciding the carpet was much more interesting than the conversation.

   "I know how you feel," Y/N continued, she could sympathise with Rin, after all, she'd never had much friends. On the off chance she did, they always left her in the end, whether is was betrayal or just getting bored of Y/N. "It's going to be okay, Rin. I'm sure the others aren't in on this scheme, and you have me now, I won't leave you, or plot things behind your back," Y/N turned to Len, "I think it's safe to assume you feel the same way too?"

   Len nodded, smirking, "Of course. After all, who  _wouldn't_ love my dear sister?" 

   Rin sniffled, "Thanks guys, I was feeling a little insecure about this whole situation..." Y/N leaned over to the other side of the sofa where Rin sat and wrapped her arms around her friend in a tight hug. Y/N hoped that this was a comforting action and not a creepy one. "Don't worry about it, Rin," Y/N said, pulling away from the hug after a moment, "we're all a little shaken up about this whole thing. I mean, who  _wouldn't?"_

   "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

   "Anyway," Len interrupted, getting to his feet and stretching, "we should probably try to get some sleep even if it's basically morning now. We didn't get any while we were following Meiko and Gakupo on their date."

   "True, true..." Rin commented and as if on cue, Y/N stifled a yawn as she nodded her head in agreement.

   Len snickered, "looks like Y/N is tired already, betcha go to sleep at 6 on normal nights."

   "I  _do not._ " Y/N said indignantly, crossing her arms and pouting, "As a matter of fact, I go to sleep at 9 or 10, depending on how tired I am."

   "Keep telling yourself that."

   Y/N was about to protest when Len dashed from where he stood and made his way to the mini corridor that led to two bedrooms and the front door. "You can sleep in Rin's room, I don't want any girl germs in mine."

   Rin grimaced as she rolled her eyes, "we don't have  _girl germs._  I don't even understand you sometimes." She nudged Y/N's shoulder and gestured for her to follow as she walked to her bedroom door. There was an orange and pink sign that hung from the door, with fruits and cats around the edges that said in bold letters:  _RIN_

   Y/N followed Rin into the bedroom. 

   Len's cackles could still be heard even as the door was shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weow what a ride

**Author's Note:**

> Uwu. What did you think?


End file.
